


Balance (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Fjord from Critical Role.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Balance** \- pen and ink on hot-press watercolor paper, finished size ~9 x 11" [WIP](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/624683115312513024).


	2. Chapter 2

Colored in Adobe Photoshop 2020.


End file.
